


Puck

by Aledono



Series: Logos [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Chocolates, Gen, Humor, Prequel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pequeño aprendiz de Escorpio vaga por el bosque y encuentra lo que parece ser un Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck

Abrió la caja.

El dulce aroma inundó su nariz. Su boca salivó tanto y de un modo tan sorpresivo que Kanon tuvo que tragar para evitar que alguna traviesa gotita se escapara de la comisura de su boca.

¿Por qué diablos no compró antes esa bendita caja de chocolates? ¡Había tenido el antojo desde hacía semanas!

Pero eso no importaba. Finalmente tenía la delgada caja en sus manos. Incluso se había acomodado en un pequeño claro, sentado sobre una piedra plana y ancha. Sabía que nadie le molestaría en su deleite: se adentró en el bosque cerca de la Fuente de Atena. Casi nadie iba a ahí. De hecho, solo podía recordar a alguien que…

-"Hola."

Milo. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Miró al niño. Luego a la caja de chocolates. Luego al niño nuevamente. Decidió cerrar la caja. ¿Tal vez no alcanzó a verlos?

-"¿No es demasiado temprano como para que andes correteando por ahí?"- Finalmente se atrevió a decir.

-"Tengo la mañana libre."

-"Ah. Eso quiere decir que Ewan tiene resaca y que no se despertará sino hasta medio día, ¿no?"

-"¿Qué tienes ahí?"- Aunque el niño bien había identificado el aroma que los cubría. Éste sobresalía aún más que el olor de la hojarasca y de la humedad.

-"Deberías de ser más exigente con tu maestro. Decirle que se concentre más en su deber."

-"Hacía tiempo que no tomaba tanto."

-"Sí. Una semana."- El niño le miró con cara interrogante. Para él, una semana era mucho tiempo.

-"¿Qué tienes ahí?"- Repitió. ¿O acaso pensó que se libraría de él tan fácilmente?

Kanon lo vio dudoso. Un pelín nervioso, si acaso. ¿Qué podría contestarle? Tal vez podría hacerle creer que era veneno para ratas camuflado como dulces.

¿Podría ser tan ingenuo?

-"¡Lo recordaste!"- Exclamó el niño, con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa extrañamente sospechosa. –"¡Mi cumpleaños!"

Kanon golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano derecha. Después de todo, el bodoque sí era un ingenuo.

-"Estamos en febrero."- Replicó el mayor.

-"Oh…"- El niño no se había imaginado que solo él no sabía en qué día vivía. –"¡Quiero!"- Por otro lado, ¿por qué necesitaba alguna excusa para reclamarle algo? ¡Solo tenía que pedir!

-"No."

-"Por favor."- Arrastró sus palabras. De no haber sido porque su brazo se estiraba tan salvajemente hacia la caja, Kanon hasta hubiese aceptado darle un par de chocolates.

-"¡Ya te dije que no!"- Dejó la cajita de cartón sobre una piedra que estaba a su lado, solo para dejar sus manos libres y así sujetar las pequeñas manos que se agitaban con tanta insistencia.

-"¡Por favor! "

-"¡Cómprate los tuyos!"

-"No tengo dinero."- Comenzando a resignarse, el menor bajó sus brazos hasta tenerlos a sus costados. Su boca se alzó en un puchero. –"Por favor. Uno."

Kanon suspiró. ¿Cómo es que aún no había matado a ese ratoncito? ¿Veneno para ratas en forma de chocolates? Debería de preguntar por ellos.

-"Está bien."- Finalmente se rindió. –"Solo uno."- No estaba seguro de si el niño obedecería, pero decidió arriesgarse. Giró su tronco para recuperar la caja, pero se sorprendió al verla abierta y con dos dulces faltantes. –"¡¿Qué?"

El niño se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito inexistente.

-"¡Un Puck!"- Exclamó.

-"¡¿Y ahora qué?"- Gritó a los cuatro vientos. Sabía que lo que seguía era alguna estúpida historia. Ese Ewan nunca dejaba de atiborrar esa pequeña cabecita con tonterías.

-"¡Un Puck! ¡Son hombrecitos que hacen travesuras en los bosques!"

-"No seas absurdo. Seguro fue un conejo o algo así."

Hubo un par de minutos en silencio.

-"¿Entonces sí me vas a dar?"

Kanon lo miró anonadado.

-"¿Estás loco? ¡Seguro que esas cosas ya tienen rabia!"

El niño arqueó la ceja derecha. Esa fue una de las primeras veces que lo haría.

-"Solo dices eso porque no me quieres dar."

Kanon entrecerró los ojos. Eso era en parte cierto, pero él no se iba a comer esas cosas. Se aseguraría de que el otro tampoco. Tomo la caja, la volteó y dejó que todos los dulces cayeran al suelo, llenándose de tierra y de hojas secas.

-"A los Pucks no les da rabia."- Fue lo único que atinó a decir el niño una vez que se convenció de que los chocolates se habían perdido para siempre.

-"Los Pucks no existen."- Se cruzó de brazos. –"Tampoco los Kobolds, ni las Hadas, ni los Brunies."

-"Brownies."

-"Lo que sea."

-"¡Sí existen!"- De lo contrario, ¿por qué Ewan perdería su tiempo hablando tanto de ellos?

El mayor acercó su rostro al suyo.

-"¿Los has visto?"- Milo no se atrevió a contestar. –"Ahí tienes. Solo los niños y los locos ven ese tipo de cosas."- Golpeó el pecho del niño con su dedo índice. –"Y, ¿qué crees? ¡Tú entras en las dos categorías!"

Lejos de sentirse insultado, el niño pareció alegrarse. Sus ojos brillaron con… ¿malicia? y su sonrisa se hizo especialmente amplia.

-"¡Tú eres un Puck!"

-"Debes de estar bromeando."- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-"¡Sí! ¡Ewan dice que los Puck pueden tomar la forma de lo que quieran! Y tú tomaste la forma de Saga. ¡Solo yo hablo contigo y yo soy un niño y haces travesuras en el bosque y por eso eres un Puck!"

-"Para tu información, también hablo con Saga."

-"Pero tú siempre dices que está loco."

Silencio.

Lo mejor sería dejar la conversación así.

-"No soy un Puck."- Aclaró en voz baja.

Milo sabía que eso era cierto: a los Pucks les encantaba tocar la flauta. Kanon no parecía tener talento musical.

-"Sí lo eres."- Pero no por eso se lo iba a decir. Al menos no ese día.- "¿Me comprarás dulces para mi cumpleaños?"

-"No."- Se levantó y estiró los brazos. –"Anda, vamos a entrenar."

-"¡Pero tengo la mañana libre!"- Repitió.

-"Si no entrenas, nunca dejarás de ser un ratoncito loco."

Milo suspiró, resignado.

Pero, al menos, el falso Puck tampoco disfrutó de sus chocolates.

El día estaba húmedo y nublado.

El clima perfecto para los Pucks.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad, los Pucks solo suelen transformarse en animales pequeños... pero ¿qué diablos? me dio mucha risa la idea de Kanoncito como un bichito de esos. Y bueno, eso es todo. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
